nUESTRO AMOR ES UN POEMA
by Paz-ita
Summary: los sentimientos al fin son revelados gracias a la ayuda de los poemas
1. poemas de amor

Holasss!!!: No tenia pensado seguir con la historia y solo dejarlo como poemas, pero creo q tanto autores como lectores prefieren el fic así q aquí esta, espero q lo disfruten.  
  
Capitulo 2: ** Los sentimientos que ocultamos **  
  
El día era frío y lluvioso, el invierno era mas que notorio, ya llevaban semanas así.....tal vez es por eso que la siempre fría y fuerte itako estaba tan romántica y melancólica, tanto , que llego a hacer algo que nunca imagino.... un poema de amor.  
  
Si, era cierto, Anna Kyouyama siempre ha estado enamorada de su prometido Yoh Asakura, pero jamas paso por su mente ponerse tan cursi,como lo llamaba ella, pero quizá los sentimientos ya estaban hartos de estar encerrados en la fría capa de la itako y necesitaban hacerse notar.  
  
Que diantres me pasa??- se reclamaba una y otra vez la itako.  
  
Miro el papel con indiferencia para luego tirarse a la cama. No sabia como era que empezó a escribir aquel poema, fue como si lo estuviese escribiendo su corazón.  
  
Boberías....esto no sirve para nada - se levanto dispuesta a votar el papel al basurero cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
Anna la cena esta lista, baja antes de que se enfríe - le anuncio el pequeño Manta.  
  
Si ya bajo- respondió la itako en un tono bastante.....desganado, cosa que sonó muy extraña a los oídos de Manta.  
  
Sin decir mas, Manta se retiro dejando sola nuevamente a la sacerdotisa quien dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de salir de su habitación.  
  
Al llegar al comedor, encontró a todos ya sentados y preparados para cenar, así que se dirigió a su lugar enfrente de Yoh. Que hay de cenar???- pregunto Horo- Horo como de costumbre.  
  
Curry- respondió un cansado Manta (la gente se cansa cocinando???, mi mama si, jeje *_*)  
  
Que bien! Mi favorito - comento emocionado, Yoh, a lo que Anna se le quedo viendo fijamente.  
  
Anna cual es tu plato favorito?- pregunto curioso el joven Asakura.  
  
No te interesa- contesto fríamente la itako, era notable que no quería que nadie supiera sus gustos.  
  
Si,....claro- se limito a responder un muy desilusionado Yoh.  
  
Después de media hora, todos ya habían acabado la cena, e Yoh y Anna sé dirigieron cada uno a sus habitaciones.  
  
****************** En la habitación de Yoh******************  
  
Ahhh- Yoh estaba cansado, había entrenado arduamente ese día y solo quería dormir.  
  
Se recostó en su habitación, cogió un pequeño papel y lo apretó contra su pecho.  
  
Por que no puedo decirle lo que siento?- era la pregunta que siempre lo invadía.  
  
Por que Anna?.....acaso lo unció que me queda es seguir soñando que me amas?? , No quiero eso- se autocuestionaba.  
  
Ya era la media noche, todos dormían, menos dos personas, que solo sabían pensar el uno en el otro.  
  
Yoh y Anna: Porque los sentimientos tienen que ser así?, Porque el amor solo me esta haciendo sufrir?  
  
Porque guardo mi refugio en este poema?, Porque solo sé amarte?.  
  
Notas: Aquí esta el segundo cap. De los poemas, esta aburrido, pero ya mejorara (los comienzos siempre me cuestan u_u). Un aviso; no me demoro en escribir así que solo es cosa de mi imaginación q va a la velocidad de la luz así que no se desesperen, los veo pronto bye. 


	2. los sentimientos que ocultamos

Holasss!!!: No tenia pensado seguir con la historia y solo dejarlo como poemas, pero creo q tanto autores como lectores prefieren el fic así q aquí esta, espero q lo disfruten.  
  
Capitulo 2: ** Los sentimientos que ocultamos **  
  
El día era frío y lluvioso, el invierno era mas que notorio, ya llevaban semanas así.....tal vez es por eso que la siempre fría y fuerte itako estaba tan romántica y melancólica, tanto , que llego a hacer algo que nunca imagino.... un poema de amor.  
  
Si, era cierto, Anna Kyouyama siempre ha estado enamorada de su prometido Yoh Asakura, pero jamas paso por su mente ponerse tan cursi,como lo llamaba ella, pero quizá los sentimientos ya estaban hartos de estar encerrados en la fría capa de la itako y necesitaban hacerse notar.  
  
Que diantres me pasa??- se reclamaba una y otra vez la itako.  
  
Miro el papel con indiferencia para luego tirarse a la cama. No sabia como era que empezó a escribir aquel poema, fue como si lo estuviese escribiendo su corazón.  
  
Boberías....esto no sirve para nada - se levanto dispuesta a votar el papel al basurero cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
Anna la cena esta lista, baja antes de que se enfríe - le anuncio el pequeño Manta.  
  
Si ya bajo- respondió la itako en un tono bastante.....desganado, cosa que sonó muy extraña a los oídos de Manta.  
  
Sin decir mas, Manta se retiro dejando sola nuevamente a la sacerdotisa quien dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de salir de su habitación.  
  
Al llegar al comedor, encontró a todos ya sentados y preparados para cenar, así que se dirigió a su lugar enfrente de Yoh. Que hay de cenar???- pregunto Horo- Horo como de costumbre.  
  
Curry- respondió un cansado Manta (la gente se cansa cocinando???, mi mama si, jeje *_*)  
  
Que bien! Mi favorito - comento emocionado, Yoh, a lo que Anna se le quedo viendo fijamente.  
  
Anna cual es tu plato favorito?- pregunto curioso el joven Asakura.  
  
No te interesa- contesto fríamente la itako, era notable que no quería que nadie supiera sus gustos.  
  
Si,....claro- se limito a responder un muy desilusionado Yoh.  
  
Después de media hora, todos ya habían acabado la cena, e Yoh y Anna sé dirigieron cada uno a sus habitaciones.  
  
****************** En la habitación de Yoh******************  
  
Ahhh- Yoh estaba cansado, había entrenado arduamente ese día y solo quería dormir.  
  
Se recostó en su habitación, cogió un pequeño papel y lo apretó contra su pecho.  
  
Por que no puedo decirle lo que siento?- era la pregunta que siempre lo invadía.  
  
Por que Anna?.....acaso lo unció que me queda es seguir soñando que me amas?? , No quiero eso- se autocuestionaba.  
  
Ya era la media noche, todos dormían, menos dos personas, que solo sabían pensar el uno en el otro.  
  
Yoh y Anna: Porque los sentimientos tienen que ser así?, Porque el amor solo me esta haciendo sufrir?  
  
Porque guardo mi refugio en este poema?, Porque solo sé amarte?.  
  
Notas: Aquí esta el segundo cap. De los poemas, esta aburrido, pero ya mejorara (los comienzos siempre me cuestan u_u). Un aviso; no me demoro en escribir así que solo es cosa de mi imaginación q va a la velocidad de la luz así que no se desesperen, los veo pronto bye. 


End file.
